Werewolf Moon
by wildchildweston
Summary: a story that my frend is wrighting, plz revew


The remains of my opponent lay helplessly below my weighted paws. My sharp nails digging generously into his thick chest. His agony whirled my senses but I had no time for these foolish games. I lifted my head and began to thrash through hundreds of hideous monsters. I kept a steady pace when I began to leap up a near by hill. I bounded back and forth between my front and back paws. The top gracefully invited me with a sand like texture.

My muscles tensed and my vision froze. My entire body shook immensely as I morphed back into my human form. It is a long process. Quite painful as you might of imagined and takes some getting used to. I wiped my face with my plain raged T-shirt and ran my fingers through my dark black hair. The hair hung precisely just below my ears and continued to hang in front of my hidden blue eyes. I turned to observe the struggling creatures below. They have no specific physical traits, coming in all sorts of sizes and appearances. I howled a sharp command and the survivors retreated up the hill and ran wildly into a nearby field. I howled once more summoning my ride for this evening.

He did not have a name, but has carried me through every battle since the beginning of my existence. With a wing span of twelve feet and the body of a large lizard, you can assume him to be a dragon. His narrow eyes and enormous fangs scare the best of them which makes him very compatible to my needs.

"I need you to take me back to Werewolf Moon" I commanded softly.

I climbed aboard his long slithering body and he leapt into the thick evening air.

Flying wasn't something that came natural to me. I do in fact use magic in order to withhold my body from collapsing off the side. A dragon can fly up to three hundred kilometers an hour. Though these intense speeds are only used in emergency cases. The wind shot past my face with a strong pull, and forced my body back a bit. I leaned forward and gave a command to get lower. The dragon accelerated and continued in pursuit to our destination. Moments later I was touching the soft soil I call home.

The area looked rather natural. A long retched street that leads up to the castle was filled with chattering villagers. I could also see a few fights breaking out between restless werewolves. I did not mind. Whatever happens to them when not in battle is none of my concern. I marched proudly up the stone path. Younger wolves were scolded to make way in my presence.

When I reached the final steps to the doorway, I was greeted excitedly by an older man. His name is Francis Lowell but by any other passing citizen he would be acknowledged as Lord Francis. I however have a greater connection with this wise leader. He is my father.

"Dylan. How nice to see your return! A tad early you must agree?" he adds.

"The way I see it, if we kill all those disgusting outsiders at once, what fun will the next battle be?" I try sarcastically.

He knew that wasn't truthful, but didn't show concern.

I sat at the kitchen table, served meat and other royalties. A thoughtful look in my eye brought a servants attention.

"Whatcha thinking about boy?"

I turned to look at him, smiled weakly and replied.

"Just tired, that is all."

He left silently into the following room. My father had already gathered himself and set off to bed. I was alone in the kitchen now.

There were images running through my head, the girl. She was taken or possibly killed. Nobody knows for sure. Tonight would have made it twelve years now. She was four, and I was six. We were swimming in a near by pond surrounded by people, soldiers and family. I deeply remember when the water began to ripple, the ground beneath us falling through. She was seized out of sight but an unknown enemy. Others jumped in to look desperately but no remains were found. All of these years I have been looking for her. Waiting, hoping to one day bring the news of her arrival. She was no ordinary girl. She was to be the greatest leader of the century.

I dragged my exhausted body to my room. It was dark, never once filled with light. There were no windows; only four black walls that surround a small bed and closet. It was nothing like my fathers room. His room was painted in gold, with shimmering steel bed sides. I did not ask for more then this, though he has offered much. I feel as though the only time I truly spend in here is when I sleep. That is, if I sleep at all. My eyes began to wander before closing shut.

***

I awoke to a screeching villager outside.

"Help! Somebody Help!" The call sounded urgent!

My feet hit the wood violently. Power began to run rapidly through my veins. Both my eyes were twitching and my muscles were growing at an increasing rate. I yelled out in pain as the transformation took place.

Moments later I found myself on all fours darting in and out of hallways racing towards the entrance. An impressive leap left me staggered on the front steps. Heavy breathe flaring out of my nostrils. For what seemed like forever, I stared into the distance. Nothing.

"Show yourself!" I announced angrily.

Still nothing. A servant came only minutes later to see what the commotion was.

"Dylan? Is that you?" he whispered.

I turned to face him.

"There is somebody out here" I explained to him.

He was unsure of what I was saying. He exclaimed he hadn't heard anything but the thundering footsteps of my paws. Confused I turned for one last look and then returned to my room.

Sleep did not come easy that night. I tossed and turned until my body ached. My eyes were weak but could not bear to close; afraid I might miss something.

***

Sirens. Ear screeching sirens. The buzzing took a few moments to settle in, before I realized what was going on. We were being attacked! Father rushed into my room in panic.

"Dylan wake up! There is no attack, but Mark is here."

Mark is the leader of the other side. His mutated soldiers have been leading attacks on this kingdom for years. Though I have never seen his delicate body on the battle field, I do not hesitate to assume he holds great power. It is not uncommon to see him approach these fields with offers which we do not intend to agree upon.

I yawn and slide out of bed. Not a split second to wash or clean myself up. I walk tiredly out to face the enemy.

"Dylan, such a pleasure to see you again" He smiles.

I look at those standing around watching and give an utter reply.

"Don't act like were brothers or something. Just tell me what you want so I can disagree." Harsh but needed.

His smile turned into a plain stare.

"Have you found that leader of yours yet" he asks in teasing manor.

"Is that what you came to ask? Well hear me out when I say it's not going to lower any kind of confidence."

"No of course not." still smiling.

"I am no fool when I must assume you have not tried the human world? Afraid of those pathetic humans are we?"

"There is no way she could possibly" He cut me off.

"Well that's what I came to assure. I have sent a boy to the human world who intends to find her. May I also let you know, that when he does he will bring her straight to me. I will explain where her destiny lies. As one of us."

This angers me. I growl lightly and demand he leave immediately! It does not take long for him to recognize the fury in my eyes. He departs quietly.

I turn to look at my father who is waiting patiently at the top of the hill. I motion that he come down. His easy eyes walk toward me, now looking worried.

"What did he want?"

I replied in the calmest way possible.

"He just wanted to assure me that he's going to find the girl and make her one of them!"

The thought disgusted me and turned my insides.

"Mark believes that she might be in the human world."

"That can't be Dylan! How could she possibly get there?"

I did not know how to explain it either.

"This means I have to go too." I claimed.

"But you must not! You have not been trained to deal with humans!" he begged.

I shook my head again before turning back to the castle. I did not like this new idea but what choice did I have. She may not be there, but if she was to be and Mark finds her. He would use her to take over our home, families, and freedom. I cannot watch this happen.

***

I packed abruptly that night. Father was rushing in and out of my room encouraging me to rethink the situation. I hated not following his orders, but I knew this was the only way.

"I won't be long" I reassured.

"You must be careful Dylan. If a human were to figure you out, I don't know what I would do" he sounded worried.

"I have a spell on myself, only somebody from this world will be able to see me."

"How are you going to find her then?" he questioned.

"You can tell. She may not be aware she has power, but will act differently then the rest."

He nodded in some sort of agreement. I think he liked this idea.

***

I have never been to the human world, nor did I ever plan on going. My father assigned an experienced human examiner to accompany me. He has ventured into the world of humans many times before this, therefore I trusted his knowledge.

"Hello Dylan. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you"

I studied the young individual. He looked a good two years younger then me, but his eyes showed great intelligence.

"Silent are we now?" he questioned.  
"Sorry! I was just" He cut me off.  
"Just making sure I was worth the journey?" He said sarcastically.

I smirked at his remark.

"So how do we get to earth?"  
"Simple. We summon a portal and walk right on through"

I felt stupid for a split second, but was overcome when he invited me to help with the portal.

"Do you know any portal spells yet?" he asked.

School was not something I attended regularly. I learned most from watching my father. I lied to the boy.

"Of course I do. I just haven't mastered them yet." hoping he would believe me.

He did.

He turned, muttering words under his breath. His eyes were shut and he appeared to be concentrating hard.

A light began to break through the thick air and a doorway appeared. I was astonished at his accuracy and spell casting. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Not too hard eh? You ready?"

I swallowed hard and my stomach became mush, but I was ready.

"Let's do it" I responded.

***

Crossing did not take long. It was filled with darkness. Energy shooting past us like wind. I could not tell how fast we were going. It felt like we were floating through time. Before we entered "Earth" I found out the boys name.

"Excuse me. Sorry to ask questions while you're busy, but what shall I call you?"  
His eyes opened again.

"My name is Tranicard Bolkinner, but you can call me Tran."

I was glad he gave me a nic-name to follow. In an emergency situation, that is not something Id like to be babbling out.

A flash of light blinded my eyes before I was tossed out into the world. My arm crashed into the ground with an uneasy snap. I cried out. The pain was unbearable on earth compared to my world. I quickly healed my arm before Tran stepped out through the same hole.

He glanced at me and started to laugh before realizing the scar on my left forearm.

"Is that new?" he asked curiously

Tears were still fresh on my face so I didn't need to explain.

"How did you step out so gracefully?" I asked.  
"It's an old trick from a few years ago. I see your portal knowledge is not quite what I imagined."

I explained that im not a great student. I also assured that if not for my father, I would be a failing teenager.

"So here we are."  
"Where do we go from here? Do you know where a teenage girl might be in this century?" I asked.  
"Well" he started.  
"From what I had read in my studies, they usually hang out at parks, malls and schools."  
"They have school too!" I said amazed.  
"Not like ours. It is much simpler. They learn things like math and science."

I was not following these new words. He explained that humans study mortal things such as adding and different plants. I could not see a purpose in this boring material but had no room to judge.

"How do we get to one of these schools?"

He said there was no use now. It was what they called a weekend. In this time they have fun and enjoy some free time before returning in two days. I take this as, we have two days to find a safe location and starting looking.

We traveled miles before sensing any sort of true civilization. Children everywhere. They are climbing a colorful looking structure and diving into tubes sending them crashing to the floor. They seemed to enjoy this. I turned to Tran confused at this self torment.

"This is what they call a "playground"." he said.  
"Do they not feel pain when they hit the bottom?" I ask.  
"Well of course which is why I don't understand the many smiles I see. I do not understand everything" he replies ashamed.

I looked over to parents watching over their children. They did not show any voice of concern and were enjoying what looked like sandwiches with other adults. Their expressions were different then those of the castle. They were laughing and having a good time. Adults around the castle seem miserable and always awaiting attack. If only these humans knew what was really going on.

"Time to move on" Tran startled me.  
"Where to now?"

He suggested we find somewhere to rest and figure out what the plan is. I found this to make sense as I was getting tired anyway.

***

Tran searched out an old abandoned house and confirmed its location. He took me down a less populated road to get there. He imagined the town would overwhelm me. The house was definitely the most interesting thing I had seen since the playground. Wood covered all doors and windows, while the rest of the house was draped in hard concrete. Long grass grew swiftly around the entire property.

"This is it" Tran said in a proud manor.

I smiled when he looked my way.

"This is quite an adventure already" my tone was excited.

When we approached the house, Tran warned for me to stand back a moment. I did as he said. The door literally exploded. Pieces of wood flew everywhere. I shielded my eyes just before they collided with the rest of my face.  
Still sputtering wood chips I asked,

"Will they not realize this has happened!?"

He reassured that this house is not at any degree of importance.

"Before we leave I will be sure to knock a tree over so there is a logical explanation for the damage."

I was becoming fond of Tran. His humorous attitude was quite inviting.  
We spent much time discussing the new world that night. He told me that new clothes would be necessary if we are to fit in. This shocked me.

"Wait! I thought we were going to make ourselves unseen?"

He looked at me strange.

"Well we can't do that or we will never find her!" he practically yelled.  
"I thought she might be able to see through our shadows?" I explained.  
"Sure she would be able to, but why would she think your any different then the others?"

His opinion made a lot of sense so I backed down. I may of thought I was going to be sleeping tonight, but now I'm not so sure. Real contact with humans! Who would go through with such an idea?

***

"Dylan" came a whispered voice. My eyes peered open. It was Tran.  
"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.  
"Here, its nine in the morning. I found a map to a mall. It opens at ten so if we left now, we might make it just in time."

My arm was still a little sore from yesterday so I slowly rolled off the wooden table I had slept on. Tran walked over and stared down at my lazy attempt of getting up.

"Please, your not one of guys who sleeps in until odd hours unless under attack are you?"

Not in the mood to start lying this early, I nodded.

"Aha. Well then you might have more in common with the humans then you think. Teenagers of this century are said to be lazy and disorganized. For example; waking up around lunch time rather then in the morning, or having a pig sty of a room."  
"Pigs in my room? I think not!"  
"I'm pretty sure it's just an expression." he laughed.

I was beginning to fasten the string on my cape before Tran tossed a jacket over. He explained that people of this world do not dress in such a manor, which I currently do not understand. He also handed me a black bottle titled "Axe".

"What do I use this for?" I asked.  
"It is supposed to be some kind of male scented spray. If you don't put it on, people disgust you."

I quickly popped the lid off and sprayed myself. My nose felt like it was on fire and I began to cough and wheeze.

"This is awful! Are you trying to poison me!?" I screamed at Tran.  
"I am sorry, but that's what I observed."

After getting dressed and experimenting with different gels and scents, we headed off. Tran knocked over the tree as he promised and we continued down the road.

"These pants are too baggy. They are falling off my body." I said while fixing my jeans.  
"It's the style here. Your underwear is supposed to show."

I tried to keep my mind of the draft I was feeling, but it was impossible. That is until I began to see these robotic moving human carriers. Tran told me that they were called "cars". They transported humans safely for long distances. I have been used to dragons

for years and never once had a problem.

***  
We arrived at the mall just on time as Tran said. A large building crawling with humans! Small humans, big humans, old, young and anything else I could imagine. Colorful lights beamed at every entrance to a store. Excitement was building up inside me. Humans from everywhere were passing and a few even bumped into me. Tran looked just as overcome. He told me that when we were in their presence, it is rude to refer to them as humans. I stopped and gazed around, looking for any trace of werewolf. None was to be found. I breathed in a funny smell. It delighted me. Tran caught me sniffing around and explained that the smell was something they called "coffee".

"People drink when they are tired."

I wasn't sure how a simple drink could change your course in energy, but it sure did smell nice. We traveled in and out of different stores. The mall was such a hyperactive place. I especially enjoyed the scenery. Tran stopped quickly. His face looked uneasy and was making me nervous.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I sense magic" he said still glancing back and forth.

My stomach was flipping as I carefully looked around too. I was trying to figure out a way to confront the girl about her past. This was not going to be easy.

A familiar face suddenly appeared amongst the crowd. Arnold. Arnold was an old friend when I was little. He and I used to beat on each other and make the most of our immature lives. That is until my father put me into special training. I haven't spoken to him in years.

"Tran, the magic you're sensing isn't the girl" I said disappointed.

He looked at me as if going to comment on my attitude so I quickly explained the whole childhood story and he agreed that I should go talk to Arnold.

I shoved my way through the people, but couldn't spot the old friend. I looked back at Tran who was waiting patiently for my return. He just shrugged and waved me back.

"I'm not sure where he could have ventured off too."

We searched through a few more stores, picking up new teenage wardrobes.

I wasn't sure I liked these clothes much. They seemed formal and didn't fit around the waist. Tran assured me that it would just take some time.

***

We located our new home in a motel near the school. Deciding not to actually buy rooms, we snuck ourselves in. This was not hard due to our shadowing spells. Getting in the room was a little trickier though.

"Shh, you find a safe position on the fourth floor while I snag a key card from one of the room keepers." Tran instructed.

Once Tran was heading down the hallway I made my way to the elevator. This was another invention that was new to me. I studied the machine, evaluating its structure and capacity limits. Once I was sure it would be safe I climbed aboard. Things were moving along gracefully, until the creaking noise came. The systems movement began to stutter and slow down. My heart raced and panic began to leak into my veins. I had to get out of this thing!

"HELP!" I hollered.

No answer was to come. I thought of my options. Either I stay and die, or use magic and possibly get caught. It was such a hard decision. Death or possible exposure to my entire village! I knew my father needed me to stay and fight so I went with the magic option.

"How do I get out of most disasters?" I muttered quietly.

"FIRE!"

Before I could even begin to think I was toasting up a ball of fire. I released a strong blow to the wall and quickly realized that there are certainly more ways to die here.

The flames were growing at an increasing rate. Blood was pumping rapidly in my heart. I could feel a slight pain in my chest to prove this observation. The screams of people standing outside were drowning out my thoughts. My lungs began to fill with smoke and my eyes were quivering. My body suddenly collapsed underneath me. Was this the end?

***

"Dylan" a voice whispered.

"God is that you?"

I gently opened my eyes and peered in the direction of the voice. Tran was standing directly beside me with a tired look on his face.

"One simple thing I ask of you" he joked.

Confused I replied.

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital, where you must stay for a number of days now." He said gently.

"Days! Did I lose a limb or something?" I asked with a worried expression.

He explained that in the human world, healing takes time. They can't just magically make wounds disappear as we do.

A woman entered the room. She was dressed in all white and carrying a tray. It appeared to have some sort of collection on it. A collection of sharp metal objects!

"What are those for?" I asked.

"These are just a few painkillers for your burns."

As she spoke, I noticed my hands. They were not the peachy color they used to be. It was more of a yellow and black color. Same goes for the rest of visible skin. It didn't feel the same either. It was flakier.

Before I knew it, she was sticking that pointy object into my flesh! My eyes widened and I had to restrain myself from pulling away. These were feelings I had never experienced. Pain was something magic could fix in a snap. I don't know what I would do without it.

The nurse noticed the sweat trickling down my forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I just have never had a needle before"

Her face now looked concerned. She stared patiently into my eyes as if waiting for me to say something but I didn't. Tran spoke quickly after observing.

"Of course he has had a needle! He was just joking. Isn't that right Dylan?"

I looked at Tran confused. He motioned for me to agree.

"Aha yes. I was joking!" I waited for the nurse's approval.

"You boys sure are weird" she smiled.

The nurse turned and left for a moment.

Tran watched her leave and then faced me.

"If you break once more I'm going to glue your mouth shut boy!"

"Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of healing" I tried to explain.

Tran seemed fed up with me. I didn't like this feeling. He has to understand how important this is for me. I wouldn't let him down on purpose.

***

Two nights went by before I was able to sign myself out. Tran agreed to say he was my step brother and our parents were out of town. The nurses took extra good care of me, but I think that's just because they figured that Tran and I were lonely.

Once out of the hospital I examined myself. Scars were left where the doctors stitched and repaired. Tran mentioned that I looked awful even after a two day recovery. I quickly healed the worst of the burns and decided to leave a few as souvenirs.

The school was only a block away but we still needed a place to stay. Tran focused on a town map we came across while touring the street.

"It says here that if we make a left on Franklin street and then take a right on Third…"

He babbled on for a few more seconds and then turned for my opinion.

"Yeah sure, so where exactly are we going?"

"A nearby park"

"What are we going to do with a couple trees and some gravel?"

"Were dogs aren't we? We can lie around all night and nobody will think twice about it."

This plan made total sense. I was excited to finally get back into my wolf form.

I followed Tran in and out of different subdivisions until we reached a narrow back road. At the corner was a line of trees and just beyond that was another playground. I looked at him and he assured that it was alright to morph here.

"It's too late for anybody to notice us"

I began to force power into my muscles, concentrating hard. My jaw stretched and a shock was sent through my body. My bones were locking and my spine was bending into place. Agony was rushing through my body but I wasn't about to show Tran my weakness. I patiently waited for it to stop. My claws clenched the earth as my muscles eased. I lifted my head and peered at Tran. My vision was now black and white, as a normal dog would see.

The air was filled with all sorts of smells. My senses were wild with curiosity. While still sniffing the air I began to smell humans. In fact I smelt a whole pack of them.

"Tran I can sense humans around us"

He looked at me blankly, turning his head to see six teenagers gathering near by. I glanced a little more closely before noticing the seventh boy on the ground. It seemed as though the others were beating him.

"What are they doing to him?" I asked alarmed.

"It looks like they are beating him up"

Tran showed no concern for this poor boy, but I did. I started heading off before Tran asked,

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to help him" I said.

He nodded his head but I could see he didn't like this idea.

I hurried over and confronted the many humans standing before me. One of the bigger looking ones nudged another boy and said,

"Bobby, do you think that dog is dangerous?"

I was astonished at his remark. Do I appear dangerous? I checked out my appearance wondering if I smelt bad or something. They continued to beat the boy. I could hear his tiny voice begging them to stop. They laughed at his calls. If I seemed dangerous before, this definitely wasn't something they wanted to see.

I let out a heavy growl to show I meant business. All six heads turned to look at me. One of them approached me waving his arms and laughing. Is this what they call a human dance? I turned to see if I could find Tran in the distance. When I left he was lying down, but now he was upright and seemed to be glaring at the boy.

The boy continued to bark words into my face. I backed up avoiding him. He stuck his hand out and I sniffed it. Then without question he raised his arm and slapped me in the face. Laughter broke out amongst the crowd. Tran howled at me.

"Don't let that bastard smack you around! Show him whose boss!"

I looked back at the laughing humans. My body suddenly forced its way forward. I leapt high in the air and landed abruptly on the boys shoulders, grabbing hold of his hair. I began to tug with my teeth and he let out a high pitched scream.

"Get this stupid dog off me!" He yelled towards the others.

He fell to his knees as my weight became too much for him to withstand. Now letting go of the hair I latched to this throat. My teeth sunk, feeling his heart beating immensely.

Suddenly I heard Tran's eager voice behind me.

"No Dylan! Stop!" He barked urgently.

I freed the boy's neck and he fell flat. The others were staring, horrified expressions. Two of them quickly tried to help the injured teenager up, eyes still glued to

Me. Once they had him up on his feet, they walked quickly without turning their backs. One was on a cell phone talking frantically to another person.

"You told me to show him" I glared at Tran.

"Yes, Show him, not kill him!" He panted.

***

After clearing a few fields with Tran, we settled quietly about two kilometers away. He figured that parents and authorities would be looking for us now.

As I lay there looking up into the stars, I wondered how I was ever going to fake my humanity. Tran said we would not have time to eat tonight. We would have to wait until morning now. My stomach growled but I could handle it. Time passed at a slow pace eventually bringing me to sleep.

This time I did not awake to a whispering voice or nurses coated in white. Tran was already up and dressed before me. I stretched out my tired limbs and yawned. The morning was silent, but I was ok with it. Tran broke it with a few words.

"Today we go to school"

I wasn't sure if I was to be excited or terrified. I asked if we were going to morph now or later. Tran thought it would be a good idea to do it now before we ran into anymore trouble.

My legs trembled as my heart tried to withhold the power shooting through me. The pain came as usual, and my bones bent back up to stand on two feet. I dusted the dirt off my body. I was naked. Embarrassed I quickly turned away. Tran laughed quietly and did the same. He managed to toss over my new clothes and I pulled them over my body. They still seemed uncomfortable but better then yesterday.

"So as I understand, we are just going to hang out there? Were not actually going to school?"

"That is right" he assured.

I felt a lot better knowing this.

We walked a few roads over and came to a sturdy looking building. It was a dark brown color and very large. Franklin Gunder Secondary was printed bolding on the side of the school. My mind wondered, looking around at all the high school students about to attend a normal day. Girls were everywhere. I sighed.

"Lots of girl eh?" Tran smiled.

"Yeah, lots is a good word"

Tran quietly went over a few simple rules with me.

"First off, if you see boys beating on other boys. Walk on by."

I let out a chuckle. He explained some other rules about how to talk and walk. He also said if I growl at someone, it will only get me into trouble.


End file.
